The invention relates to a method and a system for transmitting supplementary data and to a communication terminal.
During a communication session, for example during a telephone call or an IM (Instant Messaging) session, the situation may arise in which a subscriber in the communication session wishes to interchange additional data with one or more of the other subscribers which (data) have content accompanying the communication session but which cannot be interchanged in the course of the communication session, for example image data in the course of a voice conference.